That Look (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Catherine goes shopping for a wedding dress.


_Mary & Ilna-What can I say? You guys are the best of the best. Thanks so much for all the laughs and for listening to me vent. You two are ROCK STARS and I'm loving every minute spent building this universe with you._

 _Sandy-you're the best and always will be. Thanks for sharing the ups and downs._

 _REAL Worlders-You guys are every kind of AWESOME! Thanks so much for your enthusiastic support of the REAL World universe. As always I'm woefully behind on responding to reviews but please know every word is read and appreciated._

* * *

 **That Look (1/1)**

"This is so exciting!" Grace squealed, practically bouncing in her seat. She couldn't believe the dress shopping trip was finally here. She also couldn't believe Danno let her miss half a day of school so they could take an earlier flight that would get them into Los Angeles at a more reasonable hour.

They'd been lucky enough to get four seats together in the center section of the LA-bound 777. It meant sacrificing a chance to sit in the window seat but Grace didn't care. She was on an honest to goodness girl's weekend and being seated together meant much more than getting to watch the clouds.

She grinned at Catherine, Carrie and Kono who were seated next to her. "I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"I can hardly believe it myself," Catherine admitted.

She hadn't been exactly sure how she was going to feel when the time to pick out a wedding dress arrived. She hadn't spent her whole life dreaming of the moment like some girls and while she enjoyed getting dressed up for special occasions, a wedding dress was in a whole different league.

As the plane taxied down the runway she found herself equal parts nervous and excited. And very, very glad Grace, Carrie, Kono and Mary would be along to share the experience. She was hoping Aunt Deb would also be able to make it as well but it depended on how she was feeling.

Catherine was a little sad her mother and grandmother wouldn't be joining them but she knew the flight would be hard on Grandma Ang considering she was just in Hawaii for Thanksgiving and would be coming back again for the wedding in April. Elizabeth had been unable to find someone on such short notice to cover a weekend seminar she'd committed to teach. Catherine smiled knowing they'd be with her in spirit. "LA here we come. I'm ready to find a dress."

Grace reached into her tote to retrieve her phone. "I have to send Danno a picture of us."

Her excitement disappeared and a look of alarm came over her as she began to frantically search the bag.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked. "Did you lose something?"

Grace continued to dig through her belongings, "I can't find my charger. I plugged my phone in at the beach house when we were having lunch but then I grabbed it to show you those shoes I found and I must have forgotten to unplug the charger and put it back in my bag."

"Don't worry. We have the same phone You can share mine," Catherine offered.

"Same here," Kono chimed in.

"No need, ladies," Carrie grinned as she held up Grace's charger. "I saw it when I was doing a final sweep of the room to make sure nothing was left behind and tossed it in my bag."

"Oh thank you!" Grace exhaled.

"My pleasure, Gracieco. I got your back," Carrie winked.

"Thanks, Carrieco," Grace giggled.

"That's Navy training," Catherine chuckled. "Always make sure you've got all your equipment before leaving for a mission."

"You got that right," Carrie grimaced. "It only takes leaving your duffel bag behind one time to learn that lesson."

"I'll bet," Kono smiled.

"Ok," Grace held the phone at arm's length and made sure she had everyone in the shot, "Say LA here we come!"

The women complied and Grace sent the smiling picture to both her father and Uncle Steve before settling into her seat for the flight.

* * *

Joanie squealed loudly in her mother's arms as the van Catherine had rented to get everyone around for the weekend pulled into the driveway. When she saw Grace emerge she threw her arms in the air and began squirming to get down. Once Grace was halfway up the sidewalk Mary obliged and Joan ran to Grace, grinning widely, arms held up.

"Gwace at my house!"

"That's right," Grace smiled as she picked the toddler up and made her way back to the porch, "I'm at your house."

As Joan babbled excitedly about everything she wanted Grace to see and do at her house Catherine grabbed her duffle bag and caught up to Kono and Carrie who were almost to the house.

"Ann Caf!" Joan held out her arms towards Catherine and made grabby hands.

"There's my girl" Catherine said as she took Joan from Grace and kissed her on the cheek. "And here's another one from Uncle Steve."

"Mary," she said as she leaned in and hugged her soon to be sister-in-law with one arm. "Thanks again for having us."

"Yes, thanks," Carrie and Kono said in unison.

"Four extra people for the weekend is a lot to take on," Carrie added somewhat apologetically.

"Are you kidding?" Mary scoffed. "I've been looking forward to this for weeks. The last time I had a real girl's weekend like this … well … I don't think I ever have."

"Me either," Grace clapped.

"Well then you two are in for a treat," Carrie smiled. "Because we are going to relax a little, spend time with good friends AND find a dress."

"You got that right," Kono nodded. "We're not going home empty handed."

Grace bounced on the balls of her feet. "Isn't it exciting?"

"It certainly is," Mary agreed. "Come on, Aunt Deb is waiting inside. Plus I have a special surprise for you."

Catherine stepped towards the front door. "I hope you didn't go to any trouble."

"Su-pwise!" Joan said as she threw her arms in the air. "Don't tell Ann Caf!"

"Have you been keeping a secret from me?" Catherine gasped and made an exaggerated shocked face which made Joan giggle.

"Frankly I'm surprised it wasn't the first thing she blurted out," Mary laughed as she took Joan from Catherine. "Let's get inside before our luck gives out."

The group made their way into the house, still talking excitedly, and when they entered the living room Catherine froze.

"Surprise," Elizabeth Rollins said happily, rising from her seat next to Aunt Deb to greet her very surprised looking daughter.

Catherine dropped her duffle bag. "Mom … I didn't … I thought you couldn't get away."

"I found someone to cover the seminar for me," Elizabeth responded as she wrapped Catherine in a tight hug. "I couldn't miss helping my baby girl shop for her wedding dress."

"I'm so glad you're here," Catherine said, her voice choked with emotion as she held on to her mother.

Elizabeth rubbed her daughter's back softly. "Me too."

As Elizabeth moved to hug Carrie and greet Kono, Catherine turned to Mary. "You arranged this?"

"I just helped," Mary said shyly as Joan squirmed once again to be put down.

"Thank you!" Catherine wrapped her in a warm hug, "This means the world to me. You're getting very good at this surprise thing."

"Look who he'we Gwace," Joanie said, "Ann Lizi-beff!"

"I see," Grace smiled as she hugged Elizabeth. "This is so awesome. I can't believe you're here. The weekend is gonna be perfect now."

"Thank you, Grace," Elizabeth smiled sincerely. "I hear you've been doing an excellent job keeping the wedding planning on track."

"She certainly has," Carrie nodded adamantly. "She's a born organizer. Plus it's Uncle Steve and Auntie Catherine so everything has to be just right."

"I just want it to be the perfect wedding," Grace blushed.

"Me too," Elizabeth dropped her arm across Grace's shoulders.

Deb, who had been hanging back during the surprise stepped up and hugged Catherine enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad to see you," Catherine said. "How are you feeling?"

"Strong," Deb nodded. "And ready to shop."

"Well that's good because that's exactly what we're going to do," Mary grinned.

"When did you get in?" Catherine asked her mother as the rest of the travelers dropped their bags and everyone headed for the living room.

"A few hours ago," Elizabeth replied. "Of course I've been enjoying time with Mary and Joanie but I've also been getting to know Deb, which I've been looking forward to. All in all it's been a delightful few hours waiting for you girls to arrive."

"I feel the same way," Deb smiled. "I can't believe we kept missing each other in Hawaii but I'm glad we finally managed to get together here."

"Are you guys hungry? I have stuff for sandwiches," Mary offered. "Plus I made some potato salad and deviled eggs."

"We ate lunch before the flight but to be honest I could probably eat a sandwich," Catherine said.

"Me too," Carrie agreed.

"I can always eat," Kono chuckled. "And I never say no to potato salad."

Grace giggled. "Same here."

"Have you ever had Elizabeth's?" Carrie asked. "It is unbelievable. Easily the best I've ever eaten."

"I haven't had the pleasure," Kono looked at Elizabeth, "But maybe next time she's on the island she'll whip up a batch."

"It will be my pleasure," Elizabeth smiled.

"Let's head into the kitchen, " Mary smiled.

As much as she loved visiting Hawaii it felt good to be hosting a get-together in her own home.

* * *

By the time they finished eating and put the dishes in the dishwasher Joanie's eyes were getting heavy and everyone else was starting to run out of steam as well.

"I think we need to figure out sleeping arrangements," Mary said as Grace yawned.

"Gwace s'eep my w'oom," Joanie said hopefully.

"If she wants to she certainly can," Mary replied.

"Of course I want to," Grace smiled. "I've been looking forward to it."

Joanie bounced excitedly. "YAY! Gwace wif me!"

"Yes, peanut, Grace is going to sleep with you. Now the couch in the living room pulls out, and I borrowed a cot from Aaron's parents." She mentally placed people in each bed. "Elizabeth, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"That's a lovely offer, dear, but it's not necessary," Elizabeth smiled. "Deb has offered me her guest room and I'm going to take her up on it if that's okay. It'll give us a little more time to get acquainted."

"It's okay with me," Mary smiled.

"I think it sounds like a great idea," Catherine agreed.

"Excellent," Deb nodded. "Then I think we need to head to my house and these ladies need to head for bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

"There are towels in the linen closet and if you need anything else I'm right down the hall, just let me know," Deb smiled.

Elizabeth wheeled her small suitcase into the guest room. "Thank you. I'm sure I'll be fine." She looked around at the cozy decor. It fit perfectly with the other parts of the house she'd seen since arriving.

Warm and inviting.

Just like Deb.

"You have a beautiful home. Thanks for inviting me to stay."

"No need to thank me," Deb smiled genuinely. "My door is always open." She busied herself straightening a non-existent wrinkle out of runner atop the dresser.

Elizabeth took a seat on the bed. "Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"Mary was right," Deb chuckled. "You're very perceptive."

Elizabeth smiled warmly. "I've had a little practice with that since the first time Catherine brought Steve home."

"Open communication isn't exactly a McGarrett trait," Deb scoffed.

"Maybe not initially," Elizabeth conceded. "But given time they find a way," she smiled.

"Actually that's what I wanted to … I wanted to thank you. For everything you've done for both Steve and Mary. Making them feel like part of your family."

"They _are_ a part of our family now. We love them both. And Joanie of course."

"I know you do," Deb smiled softly, "I just want you to know … I did my best with Mary. I know she had some rough times. And maybe those were my fault. But I …"

Elizabeth crossed the room and touched Deb's forearm softly. "You did an amazing thing, changing your life completely to take Mary in. But what happened to her as a child, her mother's mysterious 'death,' being torn away from her home, her father, her brother, it left scars. And created issues that were bound to come up again later in life."

Deb nodded and Elizabeth continued.

"The fact that she never got into any serious trouble, that she never ended up in jail, or worse, that's a testament to how much you did for her. With less guidance who knows how things might have ended up."

"Thank you," Deb said tearily. "I appreciate you saying that."

"It's the truth," Elizabeth smiled. "Mary clearly adores you. You helped her through some very choppy waters. She wouldn't be the woman, or the mother, she is today without you."

"It was never a role I envisioned for myself, raising a kid, but once she was here with me … well … I can't imagine life without her. And now Joan."

"I want you to know that by making Steve and Mary and Joan part of our family, we were never trying to take them away from you. We would never do that."

"Oh, I know that," Deb assured her. "I didn't mean to imply any different. I'm of the belief that the more people in this world who love your kids and want the best for them the better off they are."

"I believe that too."

"I could never give Mary a big, loving family. I'm glad she managed to find one of her own."

"Well, I wouldn't say of her own." Elizabeth's eyes twinkled. "You're part of our family now, too."

"I'm a little old to be adopted," Deb chuckled.

"Age is no barrier when love is involved," Elizabeth smiled. "You're an important part of Mary and Joanie's life and that makes you important to us as well. My husband and mother are going to be excited to get a chance to finally meet you at the wedding."

Deb looked at Elizabeth's face and saw nothing but the love and sincerity Mary had described to her many times. She nodded. "Thank you. But speaking of weddings I think we better get a good night's sleep if we expect to keep up with the youngsters shopping tomorrow."

"I think you're right," Elizabeth grinned. "We wouldn't want to miss a minute of the excitement."

* * *

Deb and Elizabeth arrived at Mary's house bright and early to find Mary, Carrie, Catherine, Grace and Kono dressed and ready to go. Joan was spending the day with Aaron who had agreed to join them later so Joan could see Ann Caf in a pretty dress.

After a quick breakfast the excited group headed for the first salon on the list. It billed itself as a place where unique brides could find their perfect dress. Since Catherine was anything but cookie cutter it seemed like the perfect place to start.

"Wow, this place is . . . fancy," Kono chose her words carefully, trying not to judge too early.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'sterile'." Carrie muttered.

Deb and Elizabeth looked at each other apprehensively. Neither wanted to make a snap judgement but there was something about the feeling of this salon they didn't like. Their doubts only grew when a severe looking woman with a dour expression approached. "May I help you?"

"Yes," Catherine smiled brightly. "My name is Catherine Rollins. I have an appointment."

The woman, whose name tag identified her as Gretchen, looked at Grace with a barely concealed sneer. "I believe in the information I sent you it said we don't allow children on the sales floor."

Catherine was taken aback and more than a little put off. "Grace isn't a child. She's my co-maid of honor. Her opinion is very important to me."

Carrie took a step closer to Grace who had a stricken look on her face.

"Very well," Gretchen sighed. "This way."

She led them to the far corner of the salon and indicated they should sit in the stark white chairs facing a short runway and a large full length mirror. As they took their seats Elizabeth leaned over and gave Grace a quick hug.

Grace smiled at her gratefully.

"I pulled a few dresses based on the questions you answered in our initial email exchange," Gretchen said. "I believe you said you're having a destination wedding in Hawaii?"

"No," Catherine corrected. "We live in Hawaii."

"Yes, that's right," Gretchen nodded. "Now you said you wanted something simple."

"Definitely," Catherine replied and everyone nodded in agreement. "I'm not the type for lots of extras."

"Lots of people say that," Gretchen forced a smile, "until they try on the dresses with all the extras."

Catherine gritted her teeth and it was all Elizabeth could do not to speak up. But this was Catherine's day and if there was one thing she knew it was that her daughter was more than capable of taking care of herself.

The rest of the party began to shift nervously and Catherine continued.

"With all due respect," she said, her voice holding a colder tone that just a few minutes earlier, "I'm sure you work with a lot of indecisive brides, but I'm not one of them. I know what I want."

Gretchen forced another smile but looked doubtful. "Let's put you in the first dress then. I've pulled a ball gown that I think would look lovely on you."

"Auntie Catherine doesn't want a ball gown," Grace said. "She wants something with a lot less pouf. Maybe a mermaid style?"

Gretchen barely acknowledged Grace had spoken as she grabbed a dress of the nearby rack she had prepared for the appointment. "I start all my brides off in ball gown style so they can get the full Cinderella experience."

Catherine looked at the rack and saw that over half the dresses had large, bulky silhouettes. The exact opposite of what she was looking for. "As I said I'm not really interested in quite so much … volume."

"I have some pictures of dresses Auntie Cath likes," Grace said helpfully as she pulled them up on her tablet.

"Please," Gretchen exhaled loudly. "Let me do my job. This is why we encourage you to bring adults only to your appointment."

"That's it!" Catherine said angrily. "We're done. Grace was only trying to help by showing you pictures of dresses she knows I like. You dismissing her opinions simply because she's thirteen years old is reprehensible. I don't think your salon is a good fit for me."

Gretchen sputtered as Catherine grabbed her purse.

"And just to be clear," Carrie chimed in. "The reason Grace knows what dresses Catherine likes, and has pictures of them on her tablet, is because she's been involved in this process since the start. And quite frankly we're lucky to have her helping. She listened to what Catherine wanted in a dress which is more than I can say for you."

By the time Carrie finished talking everyone had gathered their purses and bags and started for the door.

"Thank you for your time," Catherine grumbled.

Elizabeth looked at both Catherine and Carrie with pride as they led the group out of the salon and onto the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry, Auntie Cath," Grace said, blinking back tears. "I shouldn't have said anything. But I knew you didn't want a ball gown."

Catherine stopped and took Grace's hand. She stood right in front of the trembling young girl and waited until Grace met her eyes. "Listen to me, Grace. You did absolutely nothing wrong. That woman was a …" she bit her tongue, not wanting to use her first choice of words in front of Grace, "piece of work. She wasn't listening to me at all. I want you with me. Your opinion is important to me. I don't care about that appointment. You're a million times more important to me."

"Thank you," Grace sniffled as her face broke out in a wide smile. "And thanks for what you said too, Carrie."

"No problem," Carrie scoffed. "You're part of my squad now. Anyone messes with you, they mess with me."

"One for all," Kono said playfully.

"And all for one," Mary finished.

"Now let's go find me a dress," Catherine laughed as they headed for the van.

* * *

They entered the next salon on the list and immediately felt comfortable. The atmosphere of the place was diametrically opposed to the first salon they'd been at. Almost immediately they were approached by an energetic young woman wearing a genuine smile.

"Hi, my name is Candice. Welcome. What can I do for you today?"

"Hi," Catherine smiled warmly as she reached out to shake Candice's hand. "Catherine Rollins. I'm afraid we don't have an appointment."

"That's not a problem. We love walk-ins." The woman's easy manner and enthusiasm made the entire group feel comfortable.

"I assume you're my bride?" she asked.

"Yes," Catherine grinned. She still got a little thrill every time she heard herself referred to that way. "And these are my co-maids of honor Grace and Carrie. My bridesmaids Kono and Mary. My mother Elizabeth and my Aunt Deb."

"Nice to meet you all. Do we have a wedding date?"

"April 30th," Catherine beamed.

"Wow, that's right around the corner," Candice grinned. "How about a venue?"

"We live in Hawaii and the wedding will be at the Ko Olina Resort."

"That sounds fabulous. Is it beachside?"

"I have some pictures," Grace offered somewhat hesitantly, still stinging a little from her earlier interactions with Gretchen.

"Awesome," Candice bubbled. "I love a co-maid of honor that comes prepared."

"Thanks," Grace beamed as she pulled up the pictures and passed her tablet to Candice.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Candice turned to Catherine. "Have you tried on dresses before?"

"No, this is the first time."

"Well, then let's get everyone seated and we can talk about what you're looking for."

They made their way to a quiet corner of the salon that was quickly filling up with excited shoppers and as the group got settled into comfortable, upholstered chairs Candice listened intently to exactly what Catherine wanted in a dress.

"Ok, I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're looking for. If you come with me we can start pulling a few dresses," Candice said. "There's coffee and juice in the back if anyone is interested. Just relax and we'll be back in a few."

Twenty minutes later Catherine reappeared wearing a tight fitting mermaid style dress with crystals covering the bodice. She looked at herself in the mirror then turned to face the group.

"What do you think?" Candice asked.

"It's an absolutely stunning dress," Catherine stated. "I'm just not sure it's me."

"I agree," Carrie nodded.

"It's very pretty though," Grace said, her eyes lighting up at the sight of all the sparking crystals. "And you look beautiful, Auntie Cath."

"Thank you, Grace. What do the rest of you think?"

"Definitely on the right track but not quite there," Mary said and the others nodded in agreement.

"But there's one more set of opinions we need," Elizabeth said as she tapped the screen of her tablet and turned it to face Catherine.

The faces of Nonna and Grandma Ang filled the frame.

"Gram! Nonna!" Catherine said excitedly. "What are … how?"

"Angela drove me up early this morning," Nonna said happily. "Surprise."

"We figured that just because we couldn't be in California with you it doesn't mean we can't enjoy the experience through the magic of the Skype," Ang added.

"What a great idea," Catherine said, swiping at tears that had suddenly filled her eyes. "Now this day is really perfect."

"Good work, Elizabeth," Carrie grinned. "I can't believe I didn't think of it."

"I still have a few things to teach you youngsters," Elizabeth chuckled.

"So this is the first dress," Catherine addressed the grandmothers. "What do you think?"

"You look gorgeous, bella, but I don't think that's the one."

"A little too sparkly," Grandma Ang agreed.

"Do I see Dad peeking over your shoulders?" Catherine chuckled.

"Sorry, honey. I couldn't resist," Joseph said sheepishly.

"What do you think?"

"I think you'll look beautiful in whatever you choose," Joseph smiled softly.

Catherine turned to Candice. "Can we try something else?"

"Absolutely," Candice smiled. "Let's try something with a little less sparkle."

The next two dresses Catherine tried were beautiful but again, just slightly off the mark. She wasn't sure how to articulate exactly why they weren't the ones. They just weren't. She'd always heard that when you find your dress you just feel it. And so far she wasn't feeling it. But Candice was undaunted.

Playing a hunch she pulled a simple yet elegant sheath dress with a sweetheart neckline, delicate spaghetti straps and asymmetrical ruching on the bodice and hips.

The moment Catherine slipped it on she knew.

This was her dress.

The simple silhouette, the delicate details, the lightness of the chiffon.

It was everything she'd imagined her wedding dress would be.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked in the mirror. "This is the one," she said reverently.

"I can tell by the look on your face," Candice smiled. "And you look stunning in it."

"Thanks." Catherine couldn't take her eyes off the dress. "I hope everyone else likes it."

"I see a lot of families in this job and I could tell you stories that would make you cringe," Candice said. "But I could tell from the start your family is special. They love you very much and they'll love this dress because you do."

"Thanks," Catherine smiled. "Let's go show them."

The minute Catherine emerged wearing the dress the entire group gasped.

It was absolutely perfect.

Grace stared in awe while both Elizabeth and Carrie teared up.

The entire group knew from the look on Catherine's face, and her body language, she'd found her dress.

Elizabeth was the first to speak. "It's perfect."

"It really is, isn't it?" Catherine looked at her mother and the two women immediately began to cry harder.

"Don't cry, mom. You're gonna make me cry," Catherine chuckled.

"I was just about to tell you the same thing," Elizabeth countered.

"You look amazing, Cath," Carrie said breathlessly. "Absolutely amazing."

"You really do," Grace agreed. "Uncle Steve will love this one."

"You're right, Grace, he will," Mary agreed. "You look fabulous, Cath."

"Takes the pressure off the bridesmaids," Kono teased. "No one is going to be looking at us."

"You look breathtaking," Grandma Ang said, tears in her eyes.

"Breathtaking is the perfect word," Nonna agreed.

"It looks spectacular on you," Deb smiled, making it almost unanimous.

"What do you think, Dad?" Catherine asked.

Joseph fought to speak around the lump in his throat. The minute he saw Catherine, before he ever looked at the dress, he knew. This was her wedding gown. The look of complete and utter bliss on her face made that clear. It was a look he'd seen many times over the years and he treasured every memory of it.

"I think you look beautiful, sweetheart," he smiled.

"This is the one," Catherine beamed. "I'll take it."

"We'll take it," Joseph cut in. "Your mother and I want to buy the dress for you."

"Dad, no, that isn't necessary," Catherine said. "I appreciate the offer but …"

"Catherine, please," Joseph cut in. "It would mean a lot to me. To us."

Catherine opened her mouth to argue but then noticed the look on her father's face. This was important to him. He wanted to do this for her. And because it meant so much to him it meant the world to her as well. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I remember buying you your first 'twirly dress' as you called it. It was for a father/daughter dance at the base. It was the week before you started school. You looked like an angel then and you look like one now. We want to do this. I want to do this."

"Ok," Catherine agreed. "But you really don't have to."

"Elizabeth, get out the checkbook," Joseph teased. "Tackle her if you have to. She can't run very fast in that dress."

"That's what you think," Carrie snorted.

Catherine laughed "That won't be necessary, Dad."

"Excellent," Elizabeth propped the tablet on the chair next to her and clapped her hands. "Then we have a dress."

The entire group rose and wrapped Catherine in an enthusiastic hug. When they finally separated Elizabeth could see Mary looking just a little wistful. She couldn't help but think that Mary knew she'd never share a day like this with her own mother. She wrapped Mary in a hug and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

"I love you too," Mary whispered gratefully. "And thanks."

She took a deep breath and turned to Catherine. "I hope you don't mind leaving it on for a few minutes. Aaron is on his way here with Joan and I know she'd love to see you in your dress."

"No problem," Cath smiled. "I don't really want to take it off anyway."

A few minutes later Aaron came into the salon holding Joan's hand as she walked along beside him. As soon as she spotted her aunt she made a beeline across the room.

"Ann Caf!" she squealed and held up her arms.

Catherine picked her up immediately and turned so Joanie could see herself in the mirror. But Joanie was more interested in looking at Catherine.

"Ann Caf pwin-cess."

"Thank you, Joanie," Catherine beamed.

"Ve-wy pwe-tty."

"What do you think of the dress?" Mary asked as Aaron reached her side.

"It's … wow," Aaron replied honestly. "I'm no expert on wedding dresses or anything but you look amazing, Catherine." Suddenly he realized all eyes were on him. "I mean no disrespect or anything. It's just … wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Catherine smiled.

"It was meant as one," Aaron grinned.

"I'm pretty sure that's gonna be the reaction of everyone who sees that dress," Mary chuckled as she smiled at Aaron.

"Is this your flower girl?" Candice asked. She'd walked away to give them time alone but was drawn back by the adorable addition to the group.

"Yes," Catherine grinned. "This is Joanie. Mary's daughter."

"I hope I'm not overstepping but you said your bridesmaids would be wearing purple and we have the most adorable purple flower girl's dress. I'd love to have her try it on if you have time."

Catherine looked at Mary who nodded. "It's ok with me."

"Do you wanna try on a pretty dress, Joanie?" Catherine asked excitedly.

"Pwe-tty?"

"Yes," Catherine kissed her cheek. "A pretty dress for you to wear at the wedding."

"YAY!" Joanie cheered and threw her arms in the air.

"I think that's a yes," Catherine chuckled. "Let's do it."

They disappeared back to the dressing room and ten minutes later emerged with Catherine leading Joanie who was wearing what could only be described as the most adorable explosion of purple tulle ever seen. The dress had lavender ribbon straps. The bodice was covered in flowers in every shade of purple with a few cascading down to the voluminous tulle skirt. The matching headband completed the picture.

As soon as they made it to salon floor Joanie began to twirl.

"They all do that," Candice chuckled.

"Pwe-tty Mama. My dwess."

"Oh, that's your dress is it?" Mary asked.

"Pweease," she looked hopefully at her mother.

"Well, that depends," Mary looked at Catherine. "Is this what you had in mind for her?"

Joanie held up her arms and Catherine picked her up with a smile and turned them towards the mirror.

"It's perfect," Catherine replied. "She'll be the hit of the wedding."

"Then I guess it's your dress, peanut," Mary grinned.

"Tanks, Mama. Tanks Ann Caf!" Joanie threw her arms around Catherine's neck.

Grace and Elizabeth pulled out their phones at exactly the same time to capture the moment. Grace sent a picture to her father with the admonition to not let Uncle Steve see it and delete it immediately after looking at it just in case. Elizabeth sent a copy to Joseph and the grandmothers who had ended the Skype call and were heading out to brunch to celebrate Catherine finding a dress.

"You know," she looked at Aaron and Mary guilelessly. "I'm available for another round of dress shopping anytime I might be needed."

* * *

With Catherine's and Joanie's dresses chosen and ordered the group headed out to do a little celebratory shopping followed by dinner at the Mexican restaurant Mary had raved about. Aaron transferred Joan's car seat to the rental van then headed home to give the ladies some girl time alone.

After dinner Mary took the others to one of her favorite oceanside overlooks where they relaxed in the grass talking about the day and watching Grace and Joan chase fireflies.

Around 9:30 they headed home. Since they wouldn't be visiting any dress salons the next day they made plans to take Joanie to the park, followed by lunch, before heading back to the airport to catch their flights home.

"Before we go," Catherine said, "I just want to take a minute to thank you all. Every one of you is so important to me and I'm so glad you could all share this experience with me." She looked at her mother. "And that Grandma Ang and Nonna and Dad could be included too. I love you all … we love you all … and I just want you to know how much I appreciate this day. I'll never forget it."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Carrie smiled.

"Me either," Grace added.

"Make that three," Kono grinned.

"Thanks for including me," Mary said. "I had a ball." She looked at Joan. "We both did."

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Deb added.

"It was everything I dreamed it would be," Elizabeth smiled softly. "I'll remember this day forever."

"Ok, you guys are making me teary," Catherine laughed. "I can't even imagine what it's going to be like at the wedding."

"70 days!" Grace said excitedly.

Catherine beamed. "I can't wait."

* * *

As the beverage cart passed Carrie ordered four ginger ales and made a special request of the flight attendant. "I know this isn't first class," she said, "But could we possibly get some champagne flutes to serve this in. We're celebrating my best friend getting her wedding dress."

"I'm really not supposed to do that." the flight attendant said.

"I know. But maybe just this once?" Carrie cajoled. "I'm active Navy and my friend served for 17 years and is now in the reserves. It would mean a lot."

The flight attendant shook her head. "I'll be right back."

Catherine smirked at her. "You used the active military card."

"And I don't feel bad about it at all," Carrie grinned.

A minute later the woman returned with the long stemmed glasses and Carrie thanked her. "You've made our day. Really."

She poured the ginger ale into the flutes and passed one to each person.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To Catherine and Steve," Carrie said.

"And happily ever after," Grace added.

"Hear hear," Kono said.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_ _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
